Grillows Version Of For Warrick
by AussieCaskettFan85
Summary: My version of For Warrick. if you don't like grillows then don't read or review it. To all GRILLOWS FANS out there I hope you like it and please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Not mine, except for Katie & Rory Grissom**

**Another pairings: ****Jim & Sofia**

**Summary: ****My take on for Warrick **

* * *

**Car park near dinner **

**Walking hand in hand to his car, he pulled Catherine to him pining her between himself and the car and started kissing her.**

"**I love you Catherine" kissing his way down her neck **

"**I love you too Gil, what's gotten into you" resting her head against the car.**

"**Can't a husband kiss and tell his wife how much he loves her" kissing his way up her neck to her lips.**

"**Why don't we go home and continue this" kiss him**

"**Mmm…good idea" opening the for her, when e heard the radio call**

"**Officer down in alley off freemen st"**

"**Cath I want you to stay here, till I call you" **

"**Gil no, I want to go with you"**

"**No Cath I want you to stay here please" and took off towards the alley, as he got closer to the car he realised it was Warrick's.**

"**Oh my god Warrick" opening the car door he pulled Warrick out and lad him on the ground. "Warrick oh god" taking off his jacket he put it around Warwick's neck.**

"**Stay with me… Warrick its Grissom" holding the jacket tighter around his neck.**

"**I was first on scene, I heard the shots and went in chase of suspect" said McKeen putting his hand on his gun shock to see Warrick still alive.**

"**What" asked Gil as he saw Warrick look at McKeen. "Warrick, come on Warrick".**

"**WHERE ARE THE PARAMEDICS?" Gil yelled at McKeen**

"**Please….please Warrick fight for me"**

"**I need ETA on the paramedics, we need them here now" said McKeen**

"**No come on….no" pulling Warrick into his arms.**

**Hearing the sirens Catherine made her way up the ally and saw Gil laid Warrick on the ground. "Gil" as tears fell down her face.**

"**His gone Cath….his gone" looking up at his wife, as his own tears started to fall.**

"**We need to call Nick" wiping her tears away, Gil just nodded his head.**

"**I was on my way to the dinner, I was going to tell Warrick that he could keep his job in person. I parked my car over there just before 4:30, I was walking west towards the dinner, and I was in this area here when I heard the shots. I saw a white adult male running north down the ally away from the car, I checked the car and saw Csi Brown bleeding from a gunshot wound, I thought he was dead so I went in chase of the suspect and called it in. he got into a dark four door sedan late model headed down Mel passed rd, I got part of the plate George Robert Victor…" McKeen said giving Jim his statement.**

"**George….George Robert Victor Zebra nine 0 three, that's Officer Pritchard's car, was it a black Chrysler three hundred, was it Pritchard you saw?" asked Jim**

"**Uh…I only saw him for a second, it was dark…but who else could it be?" said **

**McKeen**

"**Ok"**

**Crime Scene Daylight**

"**Have you photo the body yet?" Conrad asked David**

"**I haven't done anything"**

"**Gil how do you want to handle this?"**

"**I want as to do this Conrad, want Catherine and Nick on the car"**

"**Greg's coming back from the airport, I told him to go straight to the lab. Where going to need to take your clothes back to the lab" looking at her husband**

"**I drive you" said Conrad**

"**I'm going with Warrick"**

"**I feel sorry for who ever did this" said Nick and walked off and got his kit**

"**Cath when you're finished here meet me in my office if I'm not there wait for me ok"**

"**Ok" she said watch her husband leave with Warrick**

****

Morgue

**David and Gil wheeled Warrick's body to the morgue, waiting outside for them was Al Robbins.**

"**Are you going to do the post?" asked Gil**

"**No I've asked the dayshift M.E to handle this one."**

**Crime Lab**

**Gil walked through the hallways of the crime lab on his way to see Hodges, he could see how hard Warrick's death hit the lab, turning the Connor he run into Greg.**

"**I…uh, need to do something" looking at Gil's bloody shirt**

"**You could, um, pick up Warrick's clothes from the coroner"**

**Stepping onto the matt that Hodges had placed on the floor Gill unbuttoned his shirt, gave it to Hodges, and watched him place it into an evidence bag.**

**Crime Scene Warrick's Car**

"**I've got a bullet, looks like a 25" Nick said picking up the bullet**

"**25 Otto pistol on the floor, and a 25 shell casing" said Catherine picking up the gun and shell casing.**

" **Warrick's service weapon is still in evidence he didn't carry a backup"**

"**It's got to be the murder weapon" said Catherine**

"**Leave the gun, take the cannoli. This is a hit, looks like Pritchard's been taking lessons from Gedda"**

"**There was at lest two shots fired, one of which came from the inside of the car. Window was down I don't think the killer was sitting there, I think he was standing out here, stack the gun though the open window and fired." said Catherine putting her hand through the window**

"**If your right there should be GSR on the headliner"**

**Catherine tested the headliner for GSR and it tested positive for led.**

"**Why was the window down?" asked Nick**

"**I dunno, it was a warm night"**

"**If he wanted to get some air, why not roll down his own window?"**

**Police Station**

"**Warrick Brown is our only case, officer Daniel Pritchard is our suspect, assignments are going to break down like this, some of you are going to the airport with as photo if you seen him grab him straight away. Highway petrol have set up road block on major road leading out of the city, we have the name of his ex wife, family and friends most of you will be following those leads look under every rock, if he is in spiting distance I want him arrested a straight a way" Jim said to the room fool of cops.**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**I've been having a lot of trouble with my computer lately so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry. this stroy will probably be a 4 or 5 chapter story. I've started on chapter2 which i hope to have up tomorrow or Friday. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story.**

**GRILLOWS FOREVER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine except for Katie & Rory Grissom

**Summary: **My take on For Warrick

**Other Pairings: **Jim & Sofia

**A/N:** Thanks, everyone for the lovely reviews, it means a lot. I was asked what I was going to do with Sara in this story. When I got the idea to write this start story I was going to leave her out, I am not a huge fan of Sara. However, I started thinking that maybe I will write her in towards the end of the story, where she comes back and helps Nick. However, I am not sure, if you like, the idea of Sara coming back and helping Nick or you do not want her in the story let me know or if you have a better idea.

* * *

**Jim's Office**

Jim was sitting at his desk when he heard a knock at his door "come in"

"Hey Jim" said Sofia closing the door. "I came as soon as I heard" walking over to him.

"I'm glad you're here" pulling her into a hug

"I'm so sorry Jim" kissing his cheek

"You know what the last thing I said to him was?"

"No" rubbing her thumb against his cheek

"I hope you remember how lucky you are, some luck huh"

"Oh Jim" pulling him into her arms

**Gil's Office**

Walking into his office, he saw his wife waiting for him, closing the door he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and held on to tight as they both let the tears fall for their lost friend.

"I love you so much Catherine" kissing her

"I love you too Gil kissing him back.

Taking her hand, he walked them over to the couch, and pulled her into his arms never wanting to let her go.

"Tell me what happened sweetheart" Catherine asked resting her head on his shoulder.

"He didn't want to go…I was holding him…god, I could feel his life…I guess I felt that if I could hold him tight enough, he'd be okay" he said as tears fall

"Oh sweetheart you know that there is no place in the world that he would have rather been at the end…he loved you" wiping Gil's tears away

"Yeah…I loved him…" he stopped when there was a knock at the door

"Sofia" said Catherine moving out of Gil's arms and giving her old friend a hug

"I'm so sorry," she said giving Catherine and Gil a hug

"Hey Sofia, it's good to see you again" Nick said as he and Greg walked into the office

"Hey Greg" giving him a hug

"I know I can't work the case, but maybe I can make some of the arrangements," asked Sofia

"That would be great," said Gil

"I'll help you," said Greg

"I'd appreciate that"

"You know, since Warrick's grandmother passed away we were the only family that he had. He once told me that he would like to be buried next to her" said Nick

"I went to the funeral with Warrick, she buried at the Baptist cemetery on eastern" said Gil

"We're gonna need a keg, I guess to his place"

"I've got one I …went over to place and got some fresh clothes when he was in custody," said Catherine

"Warrick was right about Gedda and he was right about the department," said Nick looking at everyone in the room. "Let's finish this for him"

As everyone left the office Catherine asked Nick if he could get a head start on the evidence, while she and went and told Lindsey what happened.

"Honey we have to tell Lindsey what's happened, I don't want her to hear it from someone else or the news" walking over to Gil

" Yeah will pick her up from school and take her home and tell her and check on the twins" taking her hand and walking out of his office.

**Jim's Office**

" Hey" Sofia said walking and closing the door

"Hey"

" Jim are you okay?….is there anything I can do or get you?"

"I'm fine Sofia…are you leaving?" he asked seeing keys in her hand

"No Greg and I are doing the arrangements, where about to going over to Warrick's place, jim are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… really I am, I was just about to going and see how the guys are going with the evidence from Warrick's car" walking to his office door

"Catherine and Gil have gone to tell Lindsey wants happened, and Nick has just start on the evidence from the car…Jim…." but was cut off

"Sofia a can we talk about this at my place tonight over a couple of beers?"

"Yeah sure…will I better go Greg's waiting for me, I'll see you tonight"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. the next chapter you'll read about Gil and Catherine telling Lidsey about warrick, also Jim and Sofia have a talk over a couple of beers, and a few scene's from the episode i'll try and make the next chapter a little longer.

There are some scene's from the episode that won't be in this story and some that will be but most of the story will have my scene in it.

I hope you like this chapter i hope to have chapter 3 posted by saturday or sunday, please review and tell me what you think.

Thinks for reading and reviewing my story.

**GRILLOWS FOREVER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Not mine wish it were. Rory and Katie are mine

**Summary: **Gil and Catherine talk to Lindsey and Jim and Sofia have a couple of drinks.

__________________________________________________________

**Gil's Car**

"Honey how are we going to tell Lindsey, she loved Warrick" Cath said turning her head from the window and looked at Gil.

"I don't know sweetheart"

Ten mins later, they pulled into their driveway, getting out of the car they walked hand in hand inside.

"Mum" Catherine called as they walked into the house.

"In here Catherine" lily said from the lounge room where she was putting the twins in their playpen.

"Hey Mum, has Lindsey left yet?" Catherine asked

"No she's up in her room getting ready" Lily replied

"Could you do us a favour and ring Lindsey's school and let them know that she won't be going to school today" Catherine said walking over to the twins giving both of them a kiss.

"Gil, Catherine what's going on? Has something happened" lily asked

"Lily, Warrick was killed this morning," Gil said with a teary voice

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I know how close you where" Lily said hugging Catherine and Gil

"So mum if you could do that for us while we talk to Lindsey"

"Yes…Yes of course"

Gil and Catherine made their way upstairs to Lindsey's room, taking a deep breath before she knocked on her daughter's door.

"Coming grandma" Lindsey said opening the door. "Oh hi mummy, daddy, what are you doing here?" surprised to see her parents there.

"Hey butterfly, mummy and I have something important to tell" Gil said as the three of them sat down on Lindsey bed.

"You and mummy aren't getting divorce are you?" Lindsey asked

"No sweetie daddy and I aren't getting divorced"

"Good if it's not that then what's wrong?" Lindsey asked looking at both her parents

"Butterfly" Gil said pulling Lindsey onto his lap and pulling Catherine closer to him. "Something happened this morning…" unable to find the words to tell his little girl that her favourite "uncle" died.

"Lindsey sweetheart, uncle Warrick died this morning" Catherine said as Gil pulled them both tighter to him as Lindsey cried in her fathers arms.

The three of them sat there holding each other until they realised the Lindsey cried herself to sleep, taking off her shoe Gil laid her down on her bed and pulled her blanket over her, and they both gave her a kiss and left the room quietly closed the door behind them.

"I hope we never have to do that ever again," Catherine said resting her head against his chest.

"Me too sweetheart" kissing her forehead making their way downstairs where Lily was waiting for them.

"Here I thought you two could do with some coffee," Lily said handing them their coffee.

"Thanks mum"

"Thanks lily"

Placing her coffee on the table Catherine walked over to the twins, pick up Rory and handing him to Gil, and then picking up Katie, walked over to the couch, and sat next to Gil.

"The school said it was ok, their sorry and to take as much time as she needs" Lily said

"Thanks Lily"

"How is Lindsey?"

"She's devastated, she cried her self to sleep" Catherine said kissing Katie's forehead

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened this morning?" Lily asked

"We were having breakfast together like old times, after a while we left; Gil wanted to stop by the news stand on the way to the car. When we got back to the car, we heard the radio call Gil went to see what was going on and….find Warrick," Catherine said as tears fall down her face.

"Oh Gil I can't imagine what that must of flat like" Lily said putting her hand on her son in laws hand.

Gil was about to reply when his phone rang. "Grissom, yeah well be right there"

"Sorry Lily, Cath and I have to go back to the lab"

"We'll call later to see how Lindsey is" Catherine said as she kissed the twins goodbye.

**Crime Lab**

"Hey Cath, Nick asked me to run on the gun while you where out and I find this" Wendy said handing Catherine the results.

"Thanks Wendy"

Catherine met up Gil in the hallway on his way to see Nick in the garage.

"Hey Gil, Wendy run a check on the gun while we were gone, according to the log the gun was destroyed last July" she said walking with him to the garage.

"Or Pritchard stole if from central property"

"He had to have someone on the inside to fudge the records"

"Well, maybe Gedda had another cop on the take, but why would Pritchard kill Warrick with a gun that could be traced back to him"

"Because he didn't care, he's in the wind," she said as they walked into the garage.

"When I rolled up the passenger side window I found a cluster of impressions on the glass, no ridge structure. So they are not fingerprints, they are knuckle prints. The stereo was turned down low, the only fingerprint on the knob were Warrick's. If you've ever ridden with him, you'd know that he'd make your ears drums bleed. So volume turned down, knuckle prints on the glass, I think the killed knocked on his window," Nick said

"Well Warrick would've never rolled down his window for Pritchard," Gil said

"No, not after he just killed Gedda and was trying to frame Warrick for the murder," Nick said

"So where saying that it's not Pritchard?" Catherine asked

"I think we are…Mckeen he's the only one eyewitness, he's the one who place somebody that looked like Pritchard in the alley, he's the one who said he saw the suspect getting into a vehicle with partial plate that match's Pritchard's" Nick said

"We need to go back to the alley, Nick will meet you there," Gil said as He and Catherine left the garage.

As they walked back to his office, they run into Sofia.

"Hey Grissom, Cath there's something you need to see" Sofia said handing Gil an envelope.

"Not know, where going back to the alley," Gil said

"No this is something you need to watch now"

**Gil's Office**

Gil and Catherine sat down on the couch in his office and watched the DVD.

"So what makes you think that you'd make a good father? You where raised by your grandmother you never even knew your father" the women asked

"Which is exactly why Eli needs to know his. Look, the most important thing you need to know about how to raise a child id how to give a child love and I have been loved. I've tired to be a good man, and I've screwed up. And when I have there's always been one in my life to set me straight, I've learned a lot form him, how to be fair, how to forgive…how to inspired, how to inspire others" Warrick said

"Sounds like a special person" the woman said

"He is. If I could have picked my father, I would have picked him," Warrick said

Tears rolled down Gil's face as he listens to Warrick. Catherine turned off the DVD, when she turned to face Gil she saw tears running down his face. "Oh honey," she said wiping his tears away and hugging him tighter to her as her own tears fall.

**Back at the alley**

"Where ready on this end" Catherine said through the radio to Gil

"Mckeen said he was 20 feet west of the alley when he heard the shots, I'm there," Gil said

"Let's do this," Catherine said turning to Nick

"Ok firing two" nick said firing two shots into the car and jogged slowly up the alley

Hearing the shots Gil start's running up the alley, when he start's having flash back, he stops and looks at the building.

"Gil what is it?" Catherine asked

"I just realized something, there was load music coming from in there, we need to do this again" Gil said looking at the door

"Ok" she said and turned to Nick. "Come on back"

"This was the volume level from around four last night," she said walking out of the nightclub. "Go a head Nicky"

Nick fired two more shots into the car and they waited for Gil, when he did not come Catherine radio him to see were he was. "Where are you?"

"I didn't hear any shots"

On the way back to the lab Catherine rang Lily to see how Lindsey was going, after having a little talk with Lindsey, they arrived back to the lab Catherine went to see how Sofia and Greg were going with the arrangements while Gil went and saw Jim.

**Police station**

"There's no way that Mckeen could've heard those shots, so why did he say he did? He also implied that he saw Pritchard running away from Warrick's car," Gil whispered

"But he never said it was Pritchard"

"He led us to believe it was" Gil said

(Brass sighs) "You know when I first come to Vegas twenty years ago…I haven't thought about this in a while, Jeff Mckeenwas a detective back then. He invited us all up to his cabin at Mt Charleston , you know all the new guys, have a barbeque, cook some steaks, havea few drinks, get to know each other. And you know, it's a nice place, but mot too nice for detective pay I mean my radar's already up I came from Jersey, guys tookmore than they gave, and they made it an art form, how not to push it, how now not to make it showy, you know, and anyway, Jeff is sizing me up he sniffing around, telling me how great Vegas is, how great it'd be for my career… but I let him know, without busting his balls that I wasn't in a game, that I wasn't for sale and it's a good thing I took a look around up there at Mt Charleston because I never got invited again, no more barbeques for me"

"First witness at a scene is the first suspect, right?" Gil asked

"Right"

"When I told Warrick that Pritchard framed him, he said that Gedda's mole had to have been higher up the food chain. If I were Mckeen I would worry that Warrick would never let it go"

Flash back to Warrick's interview

"Let's say that Mckeen saw the interview tape, the time that Warrick left the PD to the time Warrick got killed was like an hour, hour and a half. Is that enough time to frame Pritchard? For all we know Pritchard's not even in Vegas"

"Yeah, but if Pritchard gets picked up somewhere else, that gives him an alibi and Mckeen is screwed" Gil said

"Unless he knows exactly where Pritchard is"

"Grissom" answering his phone

"Honey Ecklie wants to see everyone in the evidence room to go over what we've got," said Catherine

"Ok, I'm on my way" he said and hanged up. "That was Catherine, Ecklie want to go over all the evidence, talk to later"

"Sure"

**Evidence Room**

"Gil you take this to the wrong judge and Mckeen finds out he's been investigated, he'll stick a fork in all of us," Ecklie said

"I think that's a risk that we're all willing to take," said Catherine

"Well, all I'm saying is let's be smart about it, get more evidence" Said Ecklie

"We got what we got, knuckle prints on glass" said Nick

"Yeah but knuckle prints can't be individualized, even if we had exemplars we couldn't exclude Pritchard or include Mckeen" said Greg

"Alright, alright what about the murder weapon?" asked Ecklie

"We dusted for prints, swabbed it for DNA, it was wiped clean" said Catherine

"The gun was used in an armed robbery case right? Was there any ammo with it?" asked Sofia

"No" said Catherine

"So if Mckeen lifted the gun from evidence, he still had to load it," said Sofia

"There were no prints in the magazine," said Catherine

"What about the bullets?" asked Sofia

"A.25? We've never gotten prints of a cartridge that small, I tell you why don't you all go home get a good nights sleep, it's been a stressful 24 hours for everyone, start fresh in the morning" said Ecklie

"You guys go, I'm staying," said Nick

"Me too" said Greg

"Look I know how close you were to Warrick and how much you want to nail Mckeen. But we can't afford mistakes, so go home and get some rest" said Ecklie

"Do what he said and go home both of you" said Gil as he took Catherine's hand and walked out of the room.

**Grissom home**

"Mum" called Catherine

"Mummy, daddy" yelled Lindsey running over to her parents happy to see them home and safe.

"Hey butterfly, where's grandma?" asked Gil

"In the living room with the twins" said Lindsey as the three of them walked into the living room

"Hey guys, hows things going?" asked Lily

"Lindsey honey, why don't you go up stairs and get ready for bed and mummy and I will be up in a few minutes "said Gil

"Okay daddy"

Gil waited until Lindsey was upstairs before he answered Lily's question, not wanting her to hear what they where talking about.

"We know who killed Warrick, we just need more evidence" said Gil

"Good I hope you catch him soon," said Lily

"So do we" replied Catherine

"Why don't I put the twins to bed , while you two say goodnight to Lindsey and change and I'll make you guys something to eat, it looks like you haven't eaten anything today" said Lily

"Thanks Mum"

After kissing the twins and saying goodnight to Lindsey, they both showered and changed into sweat pants and a t- shirt, they made their way down stairs were Lily had toasted sandwiches and coffee waiting for them.

**Jim's House**

"Can I get you something to drink? Jim asked Sofia as they walked into the house

"A beer would be great"

"Why didn't you go sit in the living room while I get the beers"

"Do you want to talk about it Jim?" asked Sofia after a few minutes of silence

"You know when Warrick first start at the lab, we had our moments, our arguments, but…I wish to god that my last words to him was something anther then what I said. I want that bastard Mckeen to pay for what he did"

"Everyone will make sure he gets what he deserves," said Sofia pulling Jim into her arms.

Pulling away from her, he place a soft kiss to her lips

"Jim" she whisper

"I'm…sorry Sofia, I …shouldn't have done that" said Jim turning away from her

"Jim look at me…please," she asked

He turned to face her but couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Jim" she whispered putting her hand underneath his chin and lifted his head so that she was looking into his eyes." Jim, I'm not saying that I don't want this to happen, but do you think this is the right time to be doing this?" she asked

"Sofia, Warrick's death made me realise that anything could happen, that life is so short. Sofia I love you, I don't want to die not knowing what it's like to be with you, to love you , for you to love me" he said with teary eyes

"Oh Jim, I love you too, I can't image life without you" she said kissing him.

Ending the kiss, he took her hand and led her to his bedroom where he showed her just how much he loved her.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**I'm sorry it's taken a while to update, I've had a very stressful few months. If things keep going well I should hopefully have the last chapter up by next week sometime. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if there's any mistakes I'm sorry.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, wish it were. The twins and Greg's girlfriend are mine.

**Summary: **In this final chapter, we see the team finally nail Mckeen and an old friend returns, and the team say their final goodbyes Warrick

**Parings: **Grillows, Jim & Sofia, Nick & Sara, Greg & Carla

* * *

**Crime lab the next day**

"That's one tine partial, these maybe four millimetres' said Mandy

"So we've got one shot," said Catherine

"Yeah so don't screw it up, right," Mandy said as she carefully lifted the print, "just enough for a match"

"Here compare it to Pritchard's ten card," asked Catherine

"It's not Pritchard's print," said Mandy

"Thank you Mandy, I need you to step out"

"You're kidding right," asked Mandy looking at Catherine to see if she was joking

"No I'm not"

She waits until Mandy was out of the room, and then run the print search. "Got you, you bastard "Catherine thought as the fingerprint search came back as Mckeen's.

After Jim got the warrant Nick and Greg, join him as they make their way to the whiskey bend hotel.

"The manager said Mckeen, pain in cash but wasn't staying here it was for a buddy" said as he open the door and let the uniform officers check the room before they entered.

"Clean captain"

"Ice in the glass" said Greg as the three of them search the room

"Wet towel, we just missed them," said nick throwing the towel

Greg runs the fingerprint the he took from the glass. "ID confirmed that Pritchard was in the room"

"Mckeen's had this room for four days, Pritchard's probably been here since he killed Gedda" said Nick

"Pritchard's he's problem solver, Mckeen's protecting him," said Jim as he rang Mckeen

"Not anymore, he killed Warrick now he needs a fall guy"

"Which makes Pritchard and dead man?" said Greg

"Hey Jeff, it's Jim Brass, will it looks like Pritchard's our man, all the evidence is pointing that way. No where still looking will put an APP out on him now"

"Stokes" said nick answering his phone. "Yeah Brass is talking to him know"

"Archie's trying to locate his cell," said Gil

"Jeff you're braking up, are you in your car, yeah sure you get some rest the press is going to you to make and statement when we bring Pritchard in to custody"

"Mckeen's with Pritchard do you have their 20?" asked Nick

"Not yet"

"Got him, he just moved from tower 8 to tower 9, he's moving east on boulder hwy about a mile west of hwy 166" said Archie

"Got it" said Nick "Mckeen and Pritchard are on the boulder hwy about a mile west of hwy 166"

"Okay Greg you head back to the lab, Nick your with me" Jim said rushing out of the room

**Jim's car Boulder hwy**

"Air one, this is Captain Brass"

"Air one here"

"Do you have a visual?"

"Yes where about 3 miles behind him"

"Stay on radio tag 3, in case he has his radio on we don't want to tip him off"

**Crime Lab**

"The green one is Nick?" asked Catherine

"Yeah he and Brass are on their tail," said Archie

As the ground, units continue after them, nick's phone rang.

"Nick Mckeen's car has stopped"

"Where is he?"

"You should be right on top of him"

Snapping his phone Nick turn to Jim. "Either Mckeen trow his phone out or he pulled over his just a head of us"

"What the…" Jim said stopping the car, they made their way to the side of the road. "Nick" he yelled, "cover him, control this is Brass one David two's car has broken through a guard rail, send EMS and back up" he said making his way down to the car.

"357 magnum, Mckeen carries a 9 looks like Pritchard's got a broken neck, no holes in him" Said Jim. While Jim radio in Nick noticed a trail of blood and fellow's it.

"Control this is Brass Pritchard's dead, David two is on the run and is armed and dangerous, possibly injured where in pursuit," Jim said looking around for Nick

Nick continues following the blood trail, turning off his radio, as he got closer to Mckeen. Taking out his gun he slowly made his way to Mckeen.

"Thank god you're here, I was trying to bring Pritchard in" Said Mckeen

"Shut up" said Nick pointing his gun at him and kicking Mckeen's away

"He got the drop on me, he grabbed my gun I lost control…."

"I said shut up"

"Okay, you want to know why I did it?, Warrick had a big mouth you know. I just shot him, I'd tried to warn him but he was just too stupid to listen. You know, when I shot him, he had a big smile on his face, I told him that he could keep his job I don't have the heart to fire him," Mckeen said laughing

"Shut up, you prick"

"You were his friend, what kind of friend are you?, shot me you son of a bitch" Mckeen yelled

Jim hears the shot and went running in the direction the shot came from, he stops when he sees Nick standing next to Mckeen with his gunpoint.

"Nick" Jim asked looking between both of them

"Mckeen has a gun shot wound to the stomach, he's lost all of blood, we get the

Med-vac helicopter here ASAP," Nick said

"What was the shot?" asked Jim

"A miss" said Nick walking away from Mckeen

"Jeffery Mckeen you under arrest for the murder of Warrick brown"

**Crime Lab**

"I know this case wasn't easy for all of you, you all did great job. All of you go home , I'll see you all tomorrow at the funeral," said Ecklie

"Anyone up for a drink?" asked Nick

" I could go for a drink," said Greg

"Rain check for us Nicky" said Catherine as Gil and her left

"Jim, Sofia?"

"Maybe another time" said Jim

"Sure, so it's just you and me Greg"

**Nick's Apartment**

They sat around drinking and talking about the times they shared with Warrick, when there was a knock at the door, opening the door he was shocked to see who was there.

"Sara"

"Hey Nick," she said not sure if she made the right decision in coming

"Come…come in"

"Thanks…I come as soon as I heard…I'm so sorry," she said not sure whether to hug him or not

"I'm glad you're here" Nick said pulling her into a hug

"Nick who there?" Greg yelled from the living room

"Hey Greg" Sara said as Nick and her walked into the living room

"Sara" said Greg shocked to see her. "It's good to see you" giving her a hug

"Another beer Greg?"

"Na I better get going, Carla should be home from work" Greg said grabbing his jacket

"You don't have to leave because I'm here Greg"

"Na it's ok, I was about to leave any way, see you guys tomorrow"

"So um…can I get you a drink?"

"Sure a beer would be great"

They sat and talked about what's been happening since she left Vegas , and what's she been up to.

"God your beautiful" Nick whispered

"Nick"

"I should never of let you slip away" he said moving into kiss her

"Nick…"

"What?"

"Don't do this because of what happened to Warrick…"

"Sara…I'm not doing this because of what happened to Warrick, I'm doing this because I should have fought for our relationship a lot harder then I did, but instead I let it slip away. Sara I don't want to lose you, I love you , I need you and this time I'm not going to let you go so easily" he said kissing her this time.

" I love you too but…"she was cut off by Nick lips on hers

"let's not talk about it tonight…please, I love you Sara let me make love too" kissing her again ,all as she could do was nod her head.

Grissom home

Turning off the lights in the bathroom, she made her way to bed where Gil was waiting for her, slipping into bed next to him she kissed his cheek. " I love you Gil" she said snuggling into him.

"I love you too sweetheart" kissing her forehead and pulling her tighter to him.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you, I love you so much" she said just the thought of losing him brought her to tears.

"you won't lose me sweetheart, I promise to try my hardest very day to come home to you and the kids, I love you all so very much" he said kissing her.

They both laid there together for a while when they heard a knock at the door.

"Mummy, Daddy are you a wake?" asked Lindsey who stood at the door holding her tear bear that Warrick gave her.

"Come here butterfly, what's wrong?" Gil asked lifting his little butterfly on the bed next to him and Catherine.

"I can't sleep, I miss uncle Warrick" she said wiping her tears away

"I know sweetie" Catherine said kissing her forehead

" Can I sleep with you and Daddy please"

"Of course you can Butterfly"

Next morning Nick's apartment

"Can I get you some breakfast?" he asked Sara

"I'm really not that hungry"

"Either I'm I" he said taking her hand . "Look Sara I …"

"Nick it's ok…"

"No let me say this please, I meant what I said last night, I want this, I want us. I meant when I said I love you and I will fight harder for us" he said kissing her. You don't have to say anything right now we can talk about it later" kissing her again.

Grissom home

"You look beautiful" he said kissing her

"You don't look so bad yourself, I really wish we didn't have to do this"

"I know sweetheart" pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to finish getting ready"

"ok, I'll go see if Lindsey is ready"

Walking down the hall he softly knocked on Lindsey door. " Lindsey butterfly are you ready"

"Yes Daddy" she said opening her door

"What's the matter butterfly" he asked sitting down in front of her

"I don't want to say goodbye to uncle Warrick, I don't want him to be in heaven, I want him to be here with us" she cried holding her tear bear tighter.

"I know butterfly, know" holding her as she cried

Baptist Church

All that knew Warrick had come to say there goodbyes, to a friend that would be sadly missed. sitting in the front row on the right was Gil and Catherine with Lindsey in between them, then Nick and Sara with Greg and his girlfriend Carla. Sating behind them where Doc Robbins , David and Ecklie , Archie , Wendy and Hodges and Mandy with the rest of the lab.

Sitting in the front row on the left side was Jim and Sofia in uniform with the rest of the officers. Time come for Gil to speck.

"As crime scene investigators, we meet people on the worst day of their lives. They've just lost a family member, some body they loved, often in a horrible way. A piece of their heart is gone, and can never be replaced, the phrase we're trained to offer them, " I'm sorry for your loss", as we know doesn't offer much. Warrick Brown was a young boy when his parents passed away, much to young to learn that life can be cut so tragically short. But I think that it tought him how precious life is, and so he lived his life to the fullest, each day as if it was his last day. All the qualities that defined him, his tenaciousness, his deep sense of loyalty, his courage to risk is life his life for what he knew was right, all those trait were with him on his last day. Just before he died, we were all having breakfast together, our team , his friends, his family. And Warrick was…he was…(sobs) I'm going to miss him so much" taking a minute to gather himself together he made his way back to Catherine and Lindsey.

The service come to a end half and hour later, a guard of honour was formed. Greg, Nick and Jim and David , Hodges and Ecklie carried Warrick's coffin. Followed by Gil, Lindsey and Catherine and the rest of his friends.

Cemetery 

After Jim, Sofia and the team said their goodbyes, it was Lindsey's and Catherine's turn. Taking Lindsey's hand they walked up to the coffin and Catherine helped Lindsey place her rose on it and hers. "Goodbye Warrick, I'm really going to miss you" kissing her hand and placing it on the coffin. "Goodbye uncle Warrick, I miss you" after saying the goodbye the both walked back over to Gil.

Kissing both Lindsey and Catherine , he made his way over to Warrick grave he place his rose on the coffin. "I would have been proud to have been your father, and even prouder to have you as my son" he said as Lindsey grabbed his hand, bending down he lifted his little girl into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Daddy" she said wiping his tears away.

He held her tighter to him he turn around and held his hand out to Catherine who took it and he held them as he took one last look at the coffin, and lead his family back to the car.

Grissom Home

The team and Jim and Sofia went back to Cath and Gil's place for drinks, one by one they all stood and told their favourite moment's and memories of Warrick. After Nick stood up. " Can I have everyone's attention for a minute please and rise your glass, Warrick… may you rest in peace, will miss you man"

"To Warrick" they shouted.

THE END

* * *

Sorry it taken for ever to update, I've been going through a lot the last few months, some good , some bad so hopefuly things will start getting better.

I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story, it means so much to me, it has put a much need smile on my face.

Please review and let me know what you think.

Sorry for any mistake

Till next time

LONG LIVE GRILLOWS


End file.
